


A Lady's Choice

by Kelkat9



Series: Sir Alec and Lady Rose [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Courtly Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: Lady Rose Tyler had admired the cranky and sometimes acerbic Sir Alec from a far.  A command from Queen Ellie thrusts her into Sir Alec's unwilling arms.  Or perhaps not so unwilling.





	A Lady's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fic. I may add another ficlet and make this a series.

Sir Alec Hardy of Broadchurch lay offense to all at court except Queen Ellie. Her confidant and political advisor, his caustic and pointed observations cut courtiers to the quick. Lady Rose Tyler, lady in waiting to the Queen, found Sir Alec charming in his gruff manner with unkempt beard and piercing brown eyes. One dance of the passionate Voltaire which the Queen ordered him to dance with Rose, and past a few stumbles and annoyed grumbles, something snapped between them.

All the court stared open mouthed as he lifted Rose up and set her down with a rough thump which Rose turned into something far more flirtatious until Sir Alec responded in kind moving with far more ease and seduction. At the end, when Rose curtsied, Sir Alec lifted a brow at the Queen who nodded her head.

“You earned a drink, My Lady.” Rose whipped out her fan and accepted his arm.

“I believe I have, Sir Alec. Maybe even a bit of the famous Broadchurch plum pudding.”

“You may find it bitter.” His voice held the snap and bite for which he was infamous.

“I rather enjoy something tart. Prepares the palate to enjoy the true and full experience of the rest of the meal.”

Lady Rose found the rest of her evening, indisposed with Sir Alec and his sometimes inappropriate but always intriguing tales of court life. Not to mention, a most scandalous good night kiss which Queen Ellie would use to tease her notorious Sir Alec and enforce a little know royal command he commit to the lady whose reputation he jeopardized. Neither Sir Alec nor Lady Rose was displeased with this outcome.


End file.
